Whereon She Goes
by Meg Rider
Summary: A one-shot dramatic love story about Aladdin and Jasmine. ...It's not a long story and a summary would reveal they whole story...


Jasmine was sleeping when Aladdin returned home. He had been in Ireland with Genie to kill a banshee and had been gone longer than he had planned. But, he was finally home and happy to see the love of his life again. He slipped into the bed next to Jasmine and put his arm around her. He kissed her cheek and she stirred a little before opening her eyes.

Jasmine smiled sleepily at Aladdin. "You're home."

Aladdin pulled her closer to him. "I missed you so much."

Jasmine rolled over onto her back and put her hand on his cheek. "It's so good to see you."

Aladdin brushed her hair off her forehead. Jasmine had long, thick black hair that was now flowing over her white satin pillow.

_"Black is the color of my true love's hair," _Aladdin sang quietly. He gently ran his fingers down her face and over her lips. _"Her lips are like some roses fair." _He took her hand and brushed his finger over her cheek._ "She has the sweetest face and the gentlest hands. I love the ground whereon she stands."_

Tears filled Jasmine's eyes."Aladdin..."

"I learned that song while I was in Ireland. When I heard it I knew it had been written for you."

Jasmine tilted her head up and kissed Aladdin. "I love you."

Jasmine pulled Aladdin on top of her and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Aladdin pressed his body against hers and made love to his wife until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

o~O~o

Aladdin woke up to the smell of something burning. His eyes flew open and instantly realized the room was filled with smoke.

"Jasmine, wake up!" Aladdin urgently shook her.

Jasmine jolted awake and sat up. Aladdin took her hand and pulled her out of bed. He could hardly see anything in front of him and he felt blindly around for the door. As they approached the door Aladdin noticed there were flames snaking in under the door. He jumped back.

"Make for the balcony," Aladdin told Jasmine.

Jasmine coughed in response, but did as she was told. Aladdin heard her running across the room and he also made his way to the balcony. All of a sudden one of the pillars caught fire and started to fall.

"Jasmine, look out!" Aladdin cried out.

The pillar smashed against the marble floor causing the floor around it to shatter into large jagged pieces.

"Jasmine?" Aladdin called out.

"Aladdin!"

Aladdin ran towards the sound of her voice. He found her lying on the floor. The pillar hadn't collapsed on her but it looked like she had fallen backwards and landed on a sharp, broken piece of marble that was now sticking out of her stomach. Aladdin fell to his knees next to her. The room was getting hotter and the flames were spreading quickly.

"Don't move; I'm gonna try lifting you up," Aladdin told her.

Jasmine nodded. Aladdin slowly and carefully started lifting Jasmine. Aladdin had only gotten her up a couple inches when she cried out in pain and started crying. Aladdin lowered her back down.

"It's not going to work," Jasmine said, quietly. "You need to get out of here."

"No! I won't leave you!" Aladdin looked around. "Genie!"

Jasmine put her hand on his cheek and turned his face towards hers.

"Aladdin, will you sing that song for me?"

Jasmine gave Aladdin a small smile, but her eyes were becoming more distant.

_"Black is the color of my true love's hair. Her lips are like some roses fair. She has the sweetest face and the gentlest hands. I love the ground whereon she stands." _Aladdin took Jasmine's hand in hers, then bent down and kissed her. "I love you more than anything, Jasmine."

"I love you, too, Aladdin."

The smoke was closing in around Aladdin and Jasmine and Aladdin was having trouble staying conscious. All of a sudden big arms wrapped around the two of them and that's when Aladdin blacked out.

o~O~o

When Aladdin woke up he was lying in the sand. It was still night and the stars were sparkling above him. He rolled over and saw Jasmine lying next to him. He pulled himself over to her. She was lying still with her eyes closed.

Aladdin ran his hand over her face. "Jasmine? Jasmine, please wake up."

"She didn't make it. I'm so sorry, Al."

Aladdin looked up at Genie. There were tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time," Genie said.

"It's not your fault." Aladdin looked back down at Jasmine. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have let go of her. I should have stayed with her."

"Don't think like that, Al."

Tears fell from Aladdin's eyes and he didn't bother to hold them back or hide them. "I'm her husband; I'm supposed to protect her. I failed her."

o~O~o

Aladdin moved back to his old place, but went to Jasmine's grave every day. He knelt down on the ground. It was surrounded by flowers and a framed photo of her rested against the gray tombstone. Aladdin picked it up and ran his fingers over the glass.

"If I could, I would take your place," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

A cool, gentle breeze blew against his skin and he shivered. He set the picture back down, then traced Jasmine's name, which was carved into his stone above the words "Loving Wife and Daughter".

_"Black is the color of my true love's hair. Her lips are like some roses fair. She has the sweetest face and the gentlest hands. I love the ground where on she stands. I love my love and well she knows. I love the ground whereon she goes. And how I wish the day would come when she and I can be as one."_

"Aladdin."

The voice was faint, but Aladdin knew it instantly. He looked up to see Jasmine's spirit standing next to him. He slowly stood up and she smiled at him.

"Jasmine?"

She nodded.

"Oh, Jasmine, I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I should have-"

Jasmine reached out and put her hand on his cheek, but all Aladdin felt was a cool wind. He longed to feel her touch him again.

"I don't blame you," Jasmine said. "I'm glad my last moments were with you."

Aladdin couldn't help crying. "I miss you so much."

"I will never leave you, Aladdin. I will always be here, watching over you."

o~O~o

Aladdin was never with another woman after that. He continued to visit Jasmine's grave everyday where her spirit would come to him again. She only stayed a couple minutes each time, but it was enough for Aladdin just to be able to see her and talk to her.

Twenty years had gone by and Aladdin became ill. Finally, one night his illness took his life.

Aladdin was a young man again and reunited with Jasmine. Their spirits remained together for eternity in Heaven where they were happy and in love forever after.

* * *

**Note: the song Aladdin sings to Jasmine is called _"Black is the Color"_. I do not own it. I'm not sure who wrote the song or who the original singer is. I only know the cover done by Celtic Woman.**


End file.
